


圈套

by Tomb_C



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomb_C/pseuds/Tomb_C
Summary: Fandral决定向Loki示爱，Thor陷入了恐慌。





	1. Chapter 1

Fandral决定向Loki示爱，Thor陷入了恐慌。

“说真的，兄弟。”他走在Fandral身旁，试图弄清楚年幼就认识的玩伴内心真正的想法，这有点难，向来不是他的领域，而他努力侧身说话的模样似乎又蠢了点，不过此时他并不介意，“我不喜欢你的玩笑。”

“兄弟，我没开玩笑。”Fandral捧着一束刚采摘下来的月季，花瓣上还沾着晨曦的露水，他浮夸地转过一个圈，朝图书室走去，“我是认真的。”

“认真的？”Thor怀疑，“你真的喜欢Loki？可是我记得你之前不是很愿意让他跟着我们一起狩猎。”Thor开始回想起以前的种种，Loki不是他们的固定玩伴，或许是他与Fandral他们的关系太好，不过现在想来正是Fandral他们过于亲近他，显得他们与Loki之间有一定的距离。

这个说法不太好，Loki是他的弟弟，而Fandral是他的好朋友，他当然是希望他们能友好相处，但Loki刻薄也不是一天两天的事了，他总能做到优雅地辱骂别人，不带脏字，还都押着韵，Thor经常被气得半死，又不能真的对他做什么，可前面说了，Loki是他的弟弟，所以他能原谅Loki对他所做的一切，Loki可以无条件向他撒娇——如果Loki愿意的话。

不过Fandral他们就不一样了，Loki曾经在Fandral与女神调情的时候在Fandral肩膀上变出一条蛇，吓坏了的Fandral当然是失去了女神的青睐，毕竟谁都不会喜欢一个胆小的男人，Loki曾经还剪过Sif的长发，年轻的女神可是嚎啕大哭了好些天，Loki还偷过Volstagg的斧头，让那大块头闹翻了仙宫，Loki也会趁Hogun睡着的时候在对方的脸上作画，并且是完美的仙宫立体图，Frigg目睹后称赞过来着。

回想起过去的那些事，Thor觉得Fandral他们远离Loki是有理由的，虽然他曾经有一段时间为此伤心，但是Fandral突然间说要追求Loki，这可不是个好现象。

“噢Thor，噢，我的好兄弟。”Fandral慷慨激昂地开口，声音饱含感情，Thor知道，每当这个时候，就是Fandral打算勾引女神的时候了，“以前的我太过愚蠢，而我现在已经改正过来，这世上再没什么是能比得上Loki的，他就是日月的光辉，一切星辰在他面前都黯然失色。”

“说真的，兄弟。”眼看着他们离图书室越来越近，Loki就在里面，Thor一步跨到Fandral身前，双手压住后者的肩膀，“你不会是想要报复Loki吧？”他问。

尽管Fandral是他的好朋友，可Loki是他的弟弟，Thor一点都不希望Loki受到伤害——显然他已经忘记了Loki才是经常制造伤害那个人，不过有什么关系呢，Thor陷入了恐慌中，他选择性地忘记了很多事情。

Fandral露出一个屈辱的表情，使他看上去变得愤怒，“Thor，在你的心中我就是这种人吗？”他问，“虽然我过去跟很多女神约会，但我都是真心爱她们的，她们就是这世间的珍宝，我为什么要报复我的爱？”

“重点就在这！”Thor突然提高了音量，“Fandral，你想想，你过去总是跟女神搞——”Thor犹豫了一下，选择换一种比较和谐的说法，“约会，可Loki是——”

“噢Thor。”Fandral笑得如沐春风，“如果你是在说性别的问题，我倒要反问你，难道你是因为在中庭呆太久了，所以连思维都开始后退了吗？只有人类才为无上的爱恋定罪，他们惧怕一切的不确定因素，他们惧怕自己的伴侣被抢走，他们才是被冠上繁衍的罪名的存在，我亲爱的Thor，你堕落了。”最后，Fandral总结道。

Thor一瞬间无话可说，而Fandral已经绕过他，手轻轻推开了图书室的门，不过Loki可不喜欢在显眼的地方，Thor安慰自己，下一刻，他看着Fandral直直朝他知道的Loki的秘密小角落走去。

Asgard图书室是阿萨神族的智慧、九界的史书，这里终日如白昼，书架错综复杂，对Thor来说几乎是迷宫，却是Loki的天堂，很小的时候，Loki就喜欢跑来这里，Thor为此还吃过醋，他觉得他的弟弟更加关注这些无聊的书籍，远不如他关注他的模样，于是Thor开始与各种各样的人交往，虽然后来发现他跟Fandral他们兴趣爱好确实更加接近，然而他内心还是寂寞的，他怀念他跟Loki只有彼此的日子，他们的母亲告诉他们女巫的故事，Loki总要缠着她说好几遍，然后跟Thor分享他的想法，Loki总是对法术表现出强烈的兴趣，跟Thor不一样，老实说，跟大部分的阿萨神族都不大一样。

阿萨神族尚武，他们的母亲是Asgard最智慧的人，是Asgard最强大的法师，她虽然是阿萨神族，却在Vanaheim生活。当年，他们的父亲应邀前往Vanaheim，丰收的庆典上，他的视线落到这位爱之女神身上，便再也无法移开，从此展开长达百年的追求。

Loki大概是继承了Frigg的天赋，他学习很快，有一天，Thor从训练场回去，刚踏进他的卧室就被漫天的羽毛扑了一脸，洁白柔软的羽毛粘在他脸上，他刚运动完，全身的汗液让他很不舒服，他正想去洗澡，他还没反应过来发生了什么事，他的弟弟从阴影里走出来，一脸遗憾的模样，打了个响指，接着Thor全身都干净了，那些羽毛也不见了。

Thor后来觉得，那天Loki离开的时候有些失落，他认为Loki应该是想要得到他的赞赏，但他整个人都处在震惊中，于是，他放弃了第二天与Fandral他们的狩猎行动，缠着他们的母亲让她说出Loki的所在。

Asgard图书室，进门右边中场拐进去有个小角落，抵达之前，他们会面对五个路口，拐过七个弯，一直以来只有Frigg跟Thor会到那里寻找Loki，Thor从未见过其他人进入那个秘密的小角落，他知道，平日里，Loki在离开的时候会留下小小的迷惑术，这样那个小角落就永远属于他了。

现在，Fandral却准确找到路线，Thor一言不发跟在他身后，五个路口，七个弯，他看见，他的弟弟正低头翻过一页书，偏长的黑色头发被挽到耳后、垂落至肩膀，听见脚步声，Loki抬起了头，Thor能看见，那双绿色的眸瞳里带着一丝不解，更多的是冷清，动作间，双手间的链子发出轻微的碰撞声响，Thor看见了，Loki的手腕处还戴着枷锁。

于是，Fandral终于如愿以偿在Loki面前单膝跪下，将手中一捧沾着露水的月季奉上，“亲爱的Loki，过去的我一直生活在噩梦里，是你让我醒来，我知道过去的我对你曾经有偏见，那是我的不对，因为你是我一切正确的前方，我该如何才能表达我对你的爱呢？请你收下吧，万年花园里的月季，不如你万分之一的好。”Thor听见Fandral这样说。


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha是第一个表示喜欢Loki的中庭人。

她当然知道几年前Loki在纽约造成的混乱是很难被原谅的，注意，她的说辞是很难被原谅，并非是无法原谅，因为她原谅了他，而且愿意无偿分享给他家人的爱。

Loki对此表示敬谢不敏。

「Come on, don’t be shy.」她在他鄙夷的神情下张开双臂给了他一个结实的拥抱，字面意义上的，Loki感觉自己的骨头都在痛，他甚至怀疑她是趁机报复他，然而Natasha是认真的，她努力地让复仇者们接受Loki，同时不勉强Loki在短时间内接受他们，正如Natasha所想，她仅仅是想让Loki感受到他们对他的爱——尽管她目前只做到了让Loki感受到她个人对他的爱。

Barton对此评价道，「你是母爱泛滥了吗？」说这话的时候，他正在挑选奶瓶跟尿布，上一周，Laura又为他诞下一名男婴，他们原先是没有准备再要孩子的，然而生活就是这么出人意料，他们很恩爱，Barton无数次退休的失败都不能阻止他们家孩子的增长，他成了复仇者里最幸福的人——当然，用Tony的话来说是最蠢的男人，Barton并不想跟对方争吵把别人家孩子当自家孩子养的事，他发现他挺喜欢热心的小Peter。

“所以。”Natasha将三明治一分为二，迫不及待地咬了一口后，不忘把另一半递给Thor，“你在担心Loki被报复？”她塞了满口的面包跟巧克力酱，说起话来有些含糊不清。

Thor抑郁地接过三明治，低声道谢，可是下一秒Barton就被抢走了那半份三明治，“你为什么不担心你的好朋友？”他问。

Thor抬起头看着抢了他的三明治的Barton，一脸迷茫，似乎才反应过来这个问题，而他也确实应该考虑，Loki不是没有过操控别人的经历，不过那也是在权杖的帮助之下，但是这么多年过去，Loki肯定也是有所成长的，想到这里，他的脸色变得有些难看。

“我就知道。”Barton一脸难以接受地坐到沙发上，光速解决Natasha的三明治，无视后者能杀人的目光。

“不过如果是Loki控制了Fandral，他能得到什么好处呢？我还是害怕他受伤。”Thor双手撑住膝盖，难受地捂住脸，一想到Loki可能遭受什么不幸，他几乎想冲过去将Loki带走。

Barton在Thor看不见的地方翻了个白眼，对着Natasha。

Natasha又取出两片吐司，并在上面抹上厚厚的巧克力酱，“那么，Loki是什么反应？”她问。

Thor想起了Fandral宣告追求Loki的那一天，Loki的视线先是落到那束月季上，随后偏向Thor，最后又回到月季那，Thor发誓，他真的没看见Loki关注Fandral，但Loki接受了月季，他眼睁睁看着Loki伸出手拿过被Fandral小心翼翼捧着的月季，花瓣上还沾着露水，Fandral留下一个飞吻随后离开了。

Thor不是没看过Fandral勾搭女神，他擅长花言巧语，几句话就能哄得那些漂亮的女神甘愿躺在他怀里娇笑——噢请原谅Thor，他无论如何都无法想象Loki躺在Fandral怀里的模样，总而言之，Fandral的露水情缘总是短暂的，或许一个夜晚，或许几个夜晚，目前就他所知不超过一个月。

然而，Fandral选择了花一个清晨为Loki送去万年花园的月季花，只留下一句爱意倾求与飞吻，接下去的日子，他每天都为Loki带去漂亮有趣的玩物，有时是Asgard集市上罕见的藏品，有时是商店街里昂贵的器物，甚至当他们前往其他地域时，Fandral都会为Loki带回去他认为适合Loki的东西。

Thor一点都不想承认，Fandral是认真的，他的好朋友、花花公子Fandral似乎真的爱上了他的弟弟。

“Loki没有答应……”Thor回答。

Natasha双手一摊，“这不就没事了。”

不过说真的，相比起Loki，Natasha还是比较担心Thor的朋友，仅仅是担心而已，因为按照她所认识的Loki，只要有人惹他不高兴，他总有办法加倍还回去，当然，Natasha还是爱Loki的，所以无论Loki选择接受还是拒绝，她都支持他。

这似乎有点神奇，毕竟几年前他们还打得死去活来，那时候的Natasha还一点都不爱Loki，直到她注意到Loki的眼睛。

Thor在酒会上大肆宣扬他的弟弟对他的爱，他们之间或许有过许多矛盾，但是在紧要关头，Loki还是会回到他的身边，他们总是一起面对困境，Thor高声赞颂了他们之间的情谊，那时候，吧台里正给自己调酒的Natasha刚好想转过视线看向Thor，却在之前先捕捉到了角落里沉色的阴影。

Loki手上还戴着镣铐，他坐在吧台前离Natasha最远的地方，手虚虚贴着空了的酒杯，杯底残留了些红色的液体。

Natasha最后为她原先给自己调配的鸡尾酒放上一颗樱桃，踩着高跟鞋朝Loki的方向走过去，替换下空酒杯，Loki似乎没想到有人会来找他，他动作缓慢地抬起头，虚焦的眼睛对上了Natasha的，“我不爱他。”他说，音量微弱，Natasha几乎听不见，然而她还是听到了，她看见，Loki眼睛湿润，在吧台灯光的照耀下像是哭泣一般。

如果要问对Natasha来说Barton是怎样的存在，Natasha能毫不犹豫回答：他是家人。Natasha的过往并没有太干净，Barton给了她重新选择的机会，后来她顺水推舟成了复仇者联盟的一员，拥有了很多、很多的家人。

Barton曾经做过错事，Barton曾经伤害过很多人，Barton曾经杀害过很多人，可是这有关系吗？

Natasha本来就是一个不干净的人，而Barton是她的家人，因为Barton，才有Natasha，所以无论Baron做过什么，Natasha都能无条件原谅他，她从不以对错评判一个人，她决定要去爱一个人，她会贯彻到底。

在纽约混乱的很多年以后，有人总结道，对纽约来说的一场大灾难，不过是一次兄弟之间的争吵。

Thor可以毫不收敛地告诉所有人他爱Loki，并且Loki同样爱他，Natasha却发现自始至终他的视线都没放在Loki身上超过1分钟，Natasha知道，Loki是被领养的，而且，当事人被隐瞒了一千多年。

Loki说，他不爱Thor，Natasha觉得他在哭，于是，她说，「好啊，那我来爱你。」

“但问题在于。”Thor再一次接过Natasha递给他的三明治，抢在Barton伸手前咬一口，“Loki他没拒绝……”他说。

自从Fandral开始追求Loki，整个Asgard就分成了两派，一派支持Fandral追求真爱，另一派认为Loki是戴罪之人，不值得拥有Fandral的爱——Thor真的想知道为什么他的族人就这么清闲？

而作为当事人的Loki依旧过着他的戴罪生活，每日清晨先向Odin跟Frigg问候，接着是慢条斯理地早饭时间，随后，他或许会先到金宫的花园看一看他的试验品种，或许会先到图书室进行阅读学习，直至午饭，下午，Frigg偶尔会找他，他们一起探讨法术的事，Loki在不知不觉间已经超越Frigg，成为Asgard最强大的法师，也只有那时候，Loki手上的枷锁会被拿掉，他才能自由地运用他的法术。

Fandral则是瞄准Loki在图书室的时候给他送去礼物，一开始他还只是等Loki接过礼物后就马上离开，渐渐地，他会小心翼翼坐到Loki对面，翻阅有关于狩猎的故事书，Loki也从来不理他，可是，最近，Thor发现，Fandral在阅读故事书的时候会突然间抬头对Loki简述书里的内容，随后发表他的意见，通常都是很蠢或者做得好之类的，Loki——Thor唯一的同时亦是最爱的弟弟，居然开始回应Fandral了。

那天早晨，Thor按照惯例看着Fandral捧着一束香槟玫瑰前往图书室，他悄悄跟在他身后，看他坐在Loki对面看书，偶尔来两句评价，音量都是很低的，Loki原先并没有在意，后来，在Fandral发表阿萨神族野蛮的言论的时候，Loki抬起头看了他一眼，赞同地点头了。

自Jothuheim以后，Loki与Thor就开始走上完全不同的道路，Thor以为，Loki会一直陪在他身边，当他成为Asgard的王之后，Loki会给予他最大的帮助，他会辅助他统治好九界。

实际情况却是，Loki为了王位陷害他，为了成为王不择手段，不过，后来发生了很多事情，他们又终于走到一起，可Loki不再像以前那样对他了，Thor非常怀念Loki总是跟在他身后的那段时光，那时候他们亲密无间，Thor从不曾怀疑过那是Loki在演戏，他知道，就算Loki要杀死他，Loki仍然是爱他的，他能感觉到。

“得了。”Barton见抢不到三明治，幽怨地开口，“Loki也不是小孩子了，他是成年人吧，他有自己的想法。”他不知道为什么有一种在跟另一个父亲聊天的感觉。

“不不不，这跟他成不成年没关系，关键是他可能会受伤。”Thor否定道。

“好，退一万步说，如果Fan……什么——”

“Fandral。”Thor咽下最后一口三明治，又给自己灌了口水，补充道。

“对，Fandral，万一他是真的爱Loki呢，而他的行为又感动了Loki，让Loki决定和他在一起，这不是大团圆结局吗？”Barton双手一摊，一脸事情已经完美解决的模样。

“不不不不不不。”Thor剧烈地摇头，“这不可能。”

“为什么不可能？”Barton好奇。

“因为——”

为什么不可能？

Thor也在心中问自己，但答案是什么？

“Thor……”Natasha古怪地开口，她终于知道违和感在哪里了，“你是不是不希望Loki爱上别人？”


	3. Chapter 3

Sif向来不喜欢Loki，这份不喜欢将会延续到她生命终止那一刻。

因为Loki是Thor最重要的人，而她爱Thor，尽管那大个子从来不正视这个问题，不过，当然，只要她能在他身边，那么一切都是没关系的，反正她爱得就这么卑微，就像Thor从来不知道自己到底多重视Loki一样。

他们满千岁那一年，Sif跟随Thor出征Vanaheim边境，古老的氏族从不死心，他们企图某天能重新站到世界之树的顶端。

Sif相信，尽管众神之父不派兵帮助，Vanaheim也是完全有能力独自抵抗侵犯的，然而外交上的事她又哪能管太多，她只是作为Asgard的一员，为Asgard而战，为Thor而战，胜利毫无疑问是他们的，那时候，Loki还未到出征的年龄。

她还记得，他们凯旋那日，彩虹桥上，是Loki带队迎接他们，Asgard的二王子就站在最前方，深色的战衣包裹着他挺拔的身躯——Loki不瘦弱，一点都不，Sif早就发现了，然而他跟Thor总是在一起，Thor是那么的强壮，衬托得Loki太过纤弱，那么与众不同，那么轻易吸引住Thor的全部注意，于是Thor朝他走去，他的手是那么自然地抚上Loki的后颈，手背上还有一条深而长的伤痕，是荣耀的象征。

他们彼此对视，那时候的Loki还是很乖顺的模样，对Thor，他的眼睛是翠绿的，湿润着，像春日清晨的青草，尖端挂着夜间遗留的露珠，Thor是背对Sif的，Sif看不见他的表情，但她能猜到，Thor一定是满脸宠溺，他向来爱Loki，他对他的偏爱从不藏匿。

有时候，Sif会想，他们之间，或许容不得他人插足。

无论她怎样跟随在Thor身后，成为Thor背后最值得信赖的人，Sif都取代不了Loki在Thor身边的位置，而当她意识到的时候，她就知道，事情的本质已经发生了变化，因为，她并不是以Thor的弟弟的身份看待Loki，她是以Thor最重要的人看待Loki，这注定了她此生都不可能对Lok抱有好感。

这似乎有点不可理喻，又合情合理。

所以，Loki掉落彩虹桥那一天，Sif卑鄙地暗自高兴，比得知Thor与中庭交的女朋友分手后还高兴，她从不曾真正在意那女人，现在，她甚至不记得她的名字，关于她的记忆，Sif只停留在以太那部分里。

Sif有理由相信Thor会为了那女人反抗众神之父，无论如何，中庭人生命如蝼蚁，他们的一生过于短暂，Thor当然会被他们迷住，因为着迷这个举动只需要一瞬就能完成，而众神之父比Thor看得更远，Thor关注的是现在，众神之父看到的是未来。

于是，Sif当真没有太嫉妒她，即使她可以穿上Sif从少女时代起就不穿的美丽裙子，短暂得到Thor的关注，可Loki得到的却是一辈子，无论他在不在Thor身边。

Loki这般好Loki那般好的话，Sif已经听得太多。

现在，从四百岁那一年踏入金宫起就决然背弃淑女之路的女神看着她的第二个儿时好友无可救药爱上Loki，思索着用手中的剑削掉那人的脑袋还是下半身某个器官更好些。

她真的不知道Loki到底哪里好，她敢保证，如果他们打起来，Loki一定打不过她——武力上。

“Sif，你更喜欢长剑还是短剑？”Fandral问。

“大刀。”Sif背着他翻了个白眼，抽起她平日里不用的大刀，木制的，经过魔法加固，不容易折断，他们正在训练场，Fandral在一堆长剑跟短剑之间选择，Sif看他最终选择了两把长度适中的短剑。

“这长度怎样？”Fandral又问。

Sif无视掉他，径直朝Thor走去，她总是这样的，训练时，她会选择最强大的对手，然而这一日的训练并没有如常进行，因为，Loki来了，他来得那么突兀，忽然间就出现在训练场进出口，深色的战衣一丝不苟，他神态自然得像是踏进自家花园——好吧，撇开其他的种种，整个仙宫都是小王子家的后花园这个说法没错。

训练场上的所有战士都看见了，即便在兄弟决裂以前也不常到这的Loki破天荒来了，手腕上还戴着枷锁，长长的链子垂落，随着他的一举一动碰出清脆的声响，然后，Fandral亲昵的迎上去，看似还打算给对方一个拥抱，不过最后止于三步之外。

“Welcome。”Fandral说，将手中先前挑好的两柄短剑递过去，大概是合了Loki的意，Loki很快就接了过去。

“眼光不错。”他小小声评价道。

“为什么你总是喜欢短剑呢？”Sif终于没忍住询问，千百年来，每一次Loki随他们出征，每一次Loki随他们狩猎，她都想问他这个问题，“短剑的杀伤力明明很低。”

Loki侧过头看向女战士，神情像有人在他这个谎言之神面前说谎，“难以置信，为什么到现在还有这样的偏见呢？”说着，他双手握住剑柄，左脚后退一步，抬手作出防御姿态那一瞬间，限制行动的锁链消失了，仅剩下两个扣在他手腕上的枷锁，Fandral很快作出应对，跳跃着离开Loki，等他站稳以后，Loki已经快速朝他冲过去，右手在前，剑锋对着的正好是Fandral脖颈处。

Fandral侧身躲开，他的木剑劈向Loki的腹部，Loki用左手的短剑隔开，他顺势下腰转过身再一次面对Fandral，收回的右手刀锋堪堪对准Fandral下半身某个重要部分——Sif曾经想削掉的那部分，Fandral一惊，连忙蹬腿远离Loki。

“真遗憾。”Loki可惜地说，离他们稍远的人或许看不清楚，不过Sif——包括Sif旁边的Thor看得十分清楚，Loki面上的笑容掺杂着恶意与惋惜，就像真的为刚刚的失败感到些许不甘心。

Fandral苦笑，“亲爱的，这可是木剑，可能达不到你想要的效果。”他说。

随后，Loki颇为赞同地点头，“普通的剑可以吗？”他换上一个十足的愉悦的笑容，带着天真与傲慢，“能杀人的剑，you and me——”

Fandral没有给Loki太多恶作剧的时间，这回换他冲Loki跑过去，高举着剑劈向Loki，Loki没有躲开，正当Fandral都以为自己可能要伤到Loki的时候，Loki以两柄短剑交叉的姿态挡住Fandral的攻击，木剑与木剑之间的冲击带来沉闷的声响，Fandral觉得手臂有些发麻，他正打算进行下一波攻击的时候，Loki的短剑夹住他的剑往一侧偏去，Loki 则朝另一侧退，抽回一柄短剑，在Fandral还未反应过来的时候刺向Fandral的心脏。

“我输了。”Fandral说，声音中没有一丝遗憾。

Loki将两柄短剑丢回给Fandral，“你们这些野蛮人只喜欢横冲直撞，短剑当然不好用。”后一句他是对Sif说的，这时候，他双手间的锁链重新出现，他夸张地打了个哈欠，“我累了，别忘记兑现承诺。”他说，头也不回地朝场外走去，训练场的战士又重新训练起来，而自始至终，Thor都没得到过Loki的一次注视。

兑现承诺的对象，就算不询问也能知道是谁，代价刚刚也已经看到了，那么，承诺的到底是什么？

Thor看了Fandral一眼，他觉得Loki与Fandral之间好像形成了一道将他人屏蔽的屏障，Thor曾经努力地尝试跟Loki说话，他们过去亲密无间，现在Loki却对他爱理不理，无论他说什么，Loki不是无视就是敷衍。

从什么时候开始，他们越来越远了？

Natasha说，他是不希望Loki喜欢上别人，Thor无法否认，他之前从不考虑这个问题，而当它被Natasha提出来以后，Thor发现，他嫉妒Fandral，无比嫉妒，因为现在Fandral是唯一能站在Loki身边的人，但这个位置曾经是他的。

Sif用木刀狠狠敲了一下地板，女战士还在等跟Thor的训练，Thor却一直注视着Loki消失的方向，“所以说，用短剑，必须瞄准要害之处！”她突然说。

Thor不可置信地瞪大眼，这种感觉就跟前些时候与Natasha最后的对话是一样的，在战场上选择短剑，意味着必须瞄准敌人的要害之处下手，Thor不自觉摸了摸他的腹侧，那里还留着几年前Loki给他的伤口，他深吸一口气，脚步不自觉后退了一步，终于，他看到Sif的脸上，是一个快哭出来的表情。

Sif知道，这该死的愚蠢的王储总算是意识到了。


	4. Chapter 4

“Loki，我们必须谈谈。”Thor说，他们必须谈，而不是他们应该谈。

说这话的时候，Loki正用小刀将紫色的向日葵花瓣切碎，而Frigg在他身后熬煮一锅粘稠的液体，海蓝色的，跟Thor的眼睛一样，她转过头，好奇地看了她的大儿子一眼，他从来不来这里，这里是她跟Loki的秘密基地，公开那种。

在Thor小时候，Frigg也曾努力让他学习这些知识，最终还是湮灭在Thor一次又一次打翻她的成品里，幸好，她还有Loki。

Frigg不太在意Loki是否是她的亲生儿子这件事，总而言之，对她来说，Loki就是她的孩子，从Odin将他送到她手上那天起，小小的一团，温暖的，她视他为珍宝，可也许正是她的这种不在意，才会对知道真相以后的Loki造成严重的伤害。

Loki的内心过于纤细，她早该知道的，她抚养着他，在他对她的知识产生兴趣时急于将它们全都灌进他的脑子里，Frigg能毫无愧疚地说，对Loki，她甚至比对Thor还上心，当然，她也是爱Thor的，她爱他们，他们是她生命的全部。

“是什么风把你吹来了？”Frigg笑着，手中的勺子再搅拌过一圈锅中的液体，“我的儿子。”她问，她当然听到Thor不礼貌地推开门时说的话，不过，老实说，她不太愿意让Thor跟Loki独处，Thor跟Loki完全不同，是个粗神经，别人拐着弯骂他，他还能以为是赞美，这样的Thor总是可以轻易伤害Loki，Frigg已经深刻体会过了。

“妈妈。”Thor朝Frigg走近，他亲昵地捉住她的双手，“我要跟Loki谈谈。”

Frigg不赞同地看着他，“你应该问Loki，而不是我，亲爱的。”

“Lo——”

“妈妈，切好了。”Loki用力地将小刀插在木板上，发出响亮的声音，Thor有一种被Loki捅的既视感，而Loki只是把切好的花瓣收集起来，丢进还在熬煮的液体里，液体很快变了颜色，变成更深的蓝色，散发出阵阵温暖的阳光的气息。

从Thor推门开始，到现在，Loki都未正视过他，只有在Thor粗鲁地叫他的时候他稍微停顿了手中的动作。

“Loki，我们谈谈。”Thor松开Frigg，手压上Loki的肩膀，他摸到了骨头，瘦削的，从来如此，Loki吃得不少，却总是长不胖，跟他不一样。

Loki稍稍回过头看着Thor放在他肩膀上的手。

“亲爱的。”Frigg双手交握，“我不希望你这么粗鲁。”她认真地看着Thor，于是，Thor立马收回了手，“或许我应该去看看花园里的苹果，希望我不在的时候你不要毁掉Loki的药水。”她指了指那锅深蓝色的液体，给了Loki一个安抚的眼神，缓缓走出去，还贴心地为他们带上门。

“苹果？”Thor问道，他很少关注金宫的花园，不过在他的印象中是没有苹果树的，整个Asgard，只有Idun的万年花园里种有永葆青春的金苹果，偏偏那位女神吝啬到可怕，除了规定的每年每位神祇一个苹果，其余的只有通过她的游戏的前十名才能得到她的金苹果，无论是神族还是精灵，亦或是巨人，她向来不介意种族。

Loki像想起了什么有趣的事，唇角扬起一抹笑容，“对，金苹果，你的好朋友为我带来的。”他轻轻靠着灶台边说。

“你利用Fandral！”Thor从牙齿挤出这句话，等他意识到的时候，他的手已经紧紧拽住Loki的衣领，而后者一脸遗憾地看着他。

“Thor，可怜的Thor。”Loki像是唱歌般吟诵着Thor的名字，“他在追求我，他为我做的任何事都是他自愿的，我在接受他的追求，当然，像你这样的人，一定不能理解Fandral，毕竟只要你招招手，旁人就会对你趋之若鹜。”

Thor还想质问Loki到底要利用Fandral做什么，因为今天一大早，Fandral就独自前往Svartalfaheim，在前些日子Loki出现在训练场以后，那里是诸儒的国度，他们是最优秀的工匠，也是危险的存在，然而所有的怀疑都在Loki的一句他在接受Fandral的追求中烟消云散。

Loki，他的弟弟，在接受他的好朋友的追求。

“你在接受Fandral的追求？”Thor逼近Loki，他几乎将Loki压在灶台上，Loki大概是被他弄得有些不舒服，好看的眉头都蹙起了。

“你发什么疯？”Loki用力推搡着Thor，却丝毫推不开这个力气随年龄增长的人，“怎么？还是怕我利用你的好朋友吗？你的友谊真让我感动！”他嘲讽道。

“不不，Loki，Fandral不适合你——”

“对，我是邪恶的可恨的骗子，你的好朋友看上了我真是委屈他了，现在，从我身上离开。”Loki被Thor压着疼，锁链还卡在他们两人中间，他能感到那些冰冷的圈紧紧贴住他的大腿，非常不好受。

“Loki！”Thor打断了Loki对自己的谩骂，有时候，Loki就是能这样气他，他总是说不过Loki，“我不是这个意思，你值得更好。”

命运在上，Thor绝对没有诋毁Fandral的意思，可Fandral的花心是出了名的，他能在今天爱着一位女神，明天爱着一位精灵，而他条件反射说出口的话连他自己都被吓了一跳，因为他认为是Fandral配不上Loki，Loki身边不应该是这种随时能出轨的人——好吧他或许应该向Fandral道歉了。

过去，他以为Loki要杀他，然而那只不过是Loki一次又一次的恶作剧，Thor不希望是别人在Loki身边，这种感觉——

“哈，这真可笑，我亲爱的哥哥，现在Asgard一半的人都认为是我配不上Fandral。”Loki恶劣地说，“还是说你连我身边的人都要掌控？Thor，你以为你是谁？”

“I’m your brother——”

“I’m not!”Loki的表情一瞬间变得扭曲，他高声打断Thor的话，“我从来都不是你的弟弟，我对你的爱不过是你炫耀的工具，我依附于你就这么值得你高兴吗？回答我，Thor！”

“我不——”

“现在我可以明确告诉你，我不爱你，一点都不爱，你就是我的噩梦，你是我全部的阴影，以前我甚至连反抗都不敢，只能装作爱你才能活下去，你难道还不明白吗？我必须爱你，我才有立足之地，所以，现在，请你滚出去，你无权管——”最后一个音节消失在Thor的嘴里，准确说，是他们紧贴的嘴里，这一刻，Thor的大脑是空白的。

Loki说他不爱他，他所有表现出来的对他的爱都是迫不得已，可Thor记得那天飞船上Loki朝他扑过来的模样，明明那么危险。

Natasha说他不希望Loki爱上其他人，Thor想，是的，他不想，他不愿意Loki爱上别人，他想要Loki爱他，Loki离他这么近，Loki很少这么愤怒，他所有的话语砸在Thor的神经上，呼吸间，全是Loki的气息，是草药苦涩的味道，Thor伸出舌头舔舐着。

这个吻，干涩，一点都不温柔，却比他所有的吻都要美好。

腹部传来刺痛的时候Thor终于离开Loki的嘴唇，低下头，他看见是Loki的手握住他刚刚切花瓣用的小刀捅了他肚子，Loki对他的又一次恶作剧，而这次，他终于没有错过，Loki微微泛红的眼角，那滴将落未落的眼泪。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony手抖将蓝莓干全部撒到地板上，他发誓他很少做这样的蠢事。

“你吻了你弟弟？”他仿佛听见弥天大谎般反问，出口的声音由于震惊变了好几个调，一般来说，亲吻是礼仪，当他们完成这个动作之后不需要特意提出，而现在，几乎可以被定义为神的男人将这个词单独提出来了，说明他对那个破坏纽约的人做的可不只是脸颊吻那么简单的事。

Tony真的不想脑补那个场景，可是他的大脑背叛了他，“我的天那可是你弟弟！”他不知道该吐槽哪点，或许说不知道该从哪点开始吐槽，首先，Loki是他的亲人，其次，Loki是个破坏者，最后，Loki是个男人。

好吧，性别这点被放到了最后，Tony该知道，同性的爱恋不能成为问题，但Loki是Thor的亲人——不，好像不太对，他们没有血缘关系。

Thor扫了Tony一眼，Tony发誓，那里面绝对有歧视的成分，“Loki不是我的亲弟弟……”他解释，在一旁听着的Natasha翻了个白眼，“好吧，我当然爱Loki，将他视为我的弟弟，可是现在好像有点不同了，老实说，我也搞不懂我为什么会亲上去，不过那感觉太美妙了……”

“容我提醒你，那叫情不自禁。”Natasha插嘴道。

“但是我——”Thor茫然地看着Natasha，“从没想过，我——”

“Thor，你知道吗？”Natasha只犹豫了一秒，决定将她的想法说出来，因为她爱Loki，“当你说你爱Loki的时候，你没有在关注Loki，你只是一昧告诉别人你爱他，而他也爱你，你们的爱是多么值得让人羡慕——”

“我——”

“我知道，你当然爱Loki。”Natasha没有给Thor反驳的机会，“不过Loki不只需要你的爱，他还需要你的关注。”她说，她永远也无法忘记那个晚上的Loki，太寂寞了，太像以前的她了，而幸好，她遇见了Barton，“Loki是个感情很细腻的人，他跟你不一样。”

Loki跟Thor不一样，这句话Thor听得太多，最早提醒他的人是他们的父亲。

Thor不太记得Loki是什么时候被带到他的身边，他最早的记忆里有Loki，而那已经过于久远，他们好似生来就在一起的，他们生来就该一起，他们睡在同一张床上，一起聆听Frigg的睡前故事，然后在柔软的被下分享内心的小秘密。

当Loki表现出对法术的兴趣的时候，Odin说，他们长大了，不可以同床而寝，Thor红着眼质问原因，得到了他们不一样的回答，于是，因为Loki和Thor不一样，Loki必须搬离他们共同的寝室，Loki不可以抢Thor咬过的甜点，Loki可以不用到训练场，Loki一定要在法术课上得满分，Loki不得时时刻刻跟Thor在一起——

因为他们不一样，所以Thor与Loki越走越远，某一天，Loki就完全走出了他的生命，掉入洪荒的宇宙里，生死不明，顺便带走了Thor的心。

但是后来Loki又回来了，Thor觉得复仇者不能理解他们，他们分享的一千多年中，生命里有太多属于彼此的刻印，尽管他们处于对立状态，Thor仍然能感受到Loki对他的爱，他对Loki的爱也永不停息，他总是想着带回Loki，只要Loki在家，那么Loki就是安全的，然后现在Natasha提醒他，Thor想给Loki的，并不是Loki想要的。

过往，Loki太过纵容他，以至于Thor以为他就是Loki的中心，被Loki围绕的感觉是多么好，Loki却告诉他，那一切都不是真的。

“我、我爱Loki。”无法接话的Thor只是喃喃这一句他重复过无数遍的话，他像是在看Natasha，又像是在看着虚无。

“噢上帝，你的品味真独特。”Tony怪声怪气地开口，换来Natasha责备的目光。

“Thor，你必须搞清楚，你对Loki到底是哪一种爱，如果你还将他当成你亲密无间的弟弟，我不建议你继续深入。”

“得了，吻都吻上了，还能是哪种爱？”Tony从抽屉里抽出一包未开封的蓝莓干，干巴巴地反问，这次得到了Thor迷茫的注视，然后他将视线转向Natasha那，“我好像明白了当年他为什么会被女人抛弃。”他指Jane。

“是我抛弃的她——”

“原谅他吧，Tony。”Natasha附和道，“Thor，我爱你，可我不会亲吻你，你明白吗？因为Loki在你身边的时间太长，你理所当然认为你们就该那样相处，却没想过另一种可能——另一种Loki的选择。”

Natasha相信Loki是爱Thor的，他的眼睛没有说谎，在对待Thor的事情上，Loki很聪明，他能把假话跟真话混在一起，把半真半假的话语变为可信度最高的谎言，至今，Natasha依然很难区分Loki话里哪些是真的，哪些又是假的。

不过，当话题涉及到Thor的时候，Loki控制不住他的眼睛，Natasha不晓得Loki知不知道这件事，但凡其他人有心留意Loki的眼睛，就能明白，Loki不仅是爱Thor，他渴望得到Thor的关注，渴望Thor回报给他同等的爱——属于情人间的那种，那么浓烈的渴望。

“另一种Loki的选择？”Thor的目光渐渐变得震惊，Natasha知道，Thor开窍了。

“这件事不应该由我来说，你必须得自己跟Loki说，前提是你要搞清楚你自己的心情。”Natasha突然之间觉得她可以开个恋爱咨询的服务作为副业，指不定会受欢迎。

“噢天。”Thor将自己陷入柔软的椅子靠背里，他睁大了眼不可思议地开口，“我渴望Loki。”

“哦这可真好。”Tony一边咬着蓝莓干一边说，“你跟另一个女人恋爱还将她带回家里，当你的弟弟还在监狱里的时候，你为了救那个女人把你的弟弟置于危险中，现在你说你渴望你的弟弟，在你知道你的弟弟将你视为另一半的之后。”他想起了自己年轻时的荒唐事，虽然Pepper从来没说过什么，不过他总觉得自己可以做得更好。

“Tony。”Natasha无奈地叫住他，然而Thor已经开始陷入自责。

“并且。”正在打游戏的Barton回过头，“你还在吻了他之后逃到这里。”他给Thor补上最后一刀。

好吧，或许Natasha应该要责怪Thor的，因为Thor又一次伤害了Loki。

“我该怎么办？”Thor像捉住救命稻草一样看着Natasha。

Natasha直视他的眼睛，“回去，告诉他你的想法。”她说。

与此同时，Asgard图书室里，Fandral将从Svartalfaheim带回的匕首献给Loki，Loki接过后，看着对方，薄削的嘴唇微张，“你不用再向我示好了，Fandral，你不要……追求我。”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki完全有理由认为Fandral确实在追求他。

这有点可笑，Fandral向来对他没有好感，不过相比较于Thor的其他小伙伴，Fandral又是对他最好的那一个，当他们都明里暗里辱骂他的时候，只有Fandral会将一如既往的微笑留给他。

Fandral对Loki同样没有恶意。

所以，当Fandral开始追求他的时候，Loki没有拒绝，或者说，他懒得采取反应，只是Fandral对他真的太好，应该说，Fandral舍得在每一段感情中投入，被他追求的感觉很好，仿佛被捧在手心，当然，Loki并不要求被捧在手心，他绝非是需要被保护的女神，但Fandral很懂他。

神力实际上属于天赋，是与生俱来的，例如Thor能控制雷电——那个傻瓜却在过去的一千多年中将自己的力量来源当做Mjölnir，然而Mjölnir只是力量的牵引，Loki就算得到Mjölnir的认可也不能做到Thor能做到的事，讽刺的是，过往，Loki又过于想得到Mjölnir的认可，只有那样，他才能和Thor平起平坐。

换句话说，Loki对法术等的精通也属于天赋，他对Gungnir以及寒冰之匣的解读能力几乎是与生俱来的，他当然在学习上下过功夫，他熟识一切远古的拥有强大力量的宝物，他在触碰到它们的时候自然知晓如何运用他们——Loki能保证如果是Thor得到Gungnir，他只会像个瞎子一样挥舞它，而不能让它发挥作用。

基于这一点，Loki对“器物”的依赖性很高，比一般的神祇都要高，Odin却从来不会慷慨给予他什么，导致他在很长一段时间内只能依赖有限的资源进行自我填充，于是，谎言成了他生活的一部分，有时候，一句毫无重量的话语，足以致他人死亡。

Fandral向他的示爱恰好弥补了这个缺陷，他清楚知道Loki需要什么，他在Svartalfaheim请求诸儒打造的匕首由世界之树的树枝制成，能斩断火焰，算上Loki的天赋，他能利用这把匕首控制火焰。

——简直是为Loki量身打造的武器。

Fandral太了解他的需求，各种可制药的花，Idun吝啬于给他们的金苹果，藏纳百宝的空间袋，日行千里的神行鞋——这些都不是Loki要求的，全都是Fandral自作主张送给他的，Fandral对Loki好到让他几乎以为他真的爱他。

「你是要拒绝我吗？」当Loki对Fandral说出不要再向他示好的时候，Fandral低垂下头问，他的眼睛还停留在Loki身上，神情落寞，Loki觉得，没多少个女神能拒绝这样的Fandral，Sif和Valkyrie除外。

Loki沉默着将匕首放到书旁，阖上书，他认真地回望Fandral，「你不必要做自己不喜欢做的事，你的好兄弟都要责怪我了。」他指Thor，那个男人在早些时候吻过他之后就惊慌失措地逃跑了，仿佛进行强吻行为的是Loki。

Loki很早就知道他不可能永远跟Thor待在一起，奇怪的是永远在一起这个愿望是他们两个人共同拥有的，只是Thor从来不面对残酷的那一面，他将它留给Loki，于是Loki千方百计在Odin面前表现优异，好似那样Odin就不会硬生生将他们分开。

然后，终于有一天，在女神偷偷吻上Thor的唇的时候，Loki惊恐地发现，原来他不止要跟Thor在一起，他还想要Thor只属于他——是的，他嫉妒那名能吻Thor的女神，她对他的肆意妄为那么光明正大，换来围观者的欢呼。

Odin是知道吗？

Loki不止一次想过，Odin是否早就知道他的小心思，才会迫不及待将他从Thor身边推开，可这种猜想是多余的，因为，Odin排挤他是出于他是Laufey的儿子的理由，或许Odin自己都不清楚，他总想着将Loki当作自己的孩子，又在潜意识里惧怕Loki，防备Loki，在这一点上Frigg做得很好，Loki毫不怀疑Frigg是真的爱他，不在乎他的身世。

但Frigg是Odin的帮凶，Loki永远无法原谅她，当然，他爱她。

总而言之，在这个世界上，Loki真正爱的人有两个，一个是Frigg，一个是Thor，前者他视之为母亲，后者他视之为伴侣——太蠢了。

如果不是Thor的吻，或许Loki还能纵容Fandral，毕竟这对他没坏处，Fandral对他有好感也是真的，也许，也许，未来的某一天，倘若Fandral能坚持，Loki会答应他。

「可我爱的人就是你，为你做这一切，我心甘情愿，又怎么怕旁人的闲言碎语？」Fandral坐到Loki对面，小心翼翼伸出手握住Loki安放在书上的手，见Loki没反抗，握得更紧了些。

Loki摇头，「你当然爱我，我毫不怀疑，但你更爱Thor。」

「噢不不。」Fandral笑着否认，他的目光是那样闪亮，刺痛着Loki的眼睛，「我爱Thor，我却不想要和Thor亲吻——这光是用想的就觉得过于恐怖，你不要对我如此残忍，我的爱人。」他拉过Loki的手放到唇边，礼节性地亲吻自己的手背。

这就是矛盾所在了，Fandral对Thor的爱绝对比他对他的爱还要深，Fandral爱Loki，当然，是爱的，不过不出许久，他就能爱上另一个女神——也可能是男性神祇，总而言之，但凡是两条腿的懂说话的，Fandral都可以爱上。

「说真的。」Loki露出一个似笑非笑的神情，「你有多想让Thor跟我在一起？」他反问，看Fandral一瞬间变得苍白的脸。

敲门声打断了Loki的思考，他拥有规律的作息，此刻，伴随着Asgard的夜空，Loki早已洗漱上床，膝盖上摊着一本书，而还没等他答应，他卧室的门就被人推开了，Loki受不了似的翻了个白眼，他不用看也能知道进来的人是Thor，只有Thor，永远这么没礼貌，他不懂他为什么会爱上他。

“说真的，Thor，你要到什么时候才能明白礼仪？”Loki漫不经心翻过书页，调侃道，他没忘记对方的落荒而逃，那太伤他自尊，他一时之间不想原谅Thor。

“Loki，我们谈谈。”Thor刚从中庭回来，风风火火见人就问Loki的去处，他迫不及待想见他，迫不及待想告诉他他爱他，Natasha是对的，虽然至今她跟Banner的关系都成谜，但是对Thor来说，她就是对的。

“谈？”Loki嘲弄着开口，“我以为早些时候就谈过了，你单方面的，哦对了，我都忘了谈到最后你落荒而逃了，怎么，是要补充些什么吗？让我远离Fandral？还是直接让我离开Asgard？避免下一个Fandral被我蛊惑。”

“我不要你离开Asgard，Loki，我想跟你说的和Fandral没关系——”

“那就是跟王位有关了，放心吧哥哥，你的父亲可不会把王位传给一个冰霜巨人，而且这个冰霜巨人还犯了错，目前还在服刑中呢，我由衷感谢Allfather对我的仁慈，我发誓我将永不会对Asgard造成伤害。”

“那是我们的父亲。”

“那是你的父亲，我的父亲被我亲手杀死了，真是抱歉。”Loki干巴巴地说，又翻过一页书，视线从没放到Thor身上一秒。

“Loki。”Thor朝他走近，他注意到Loki套着一件墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，Loki一直这样穿，然而现在Thor却觉得Loki性感得可怕，“我想跟你谈谈，你一定要这样说话吗？”他无奈地问。

“这又是我的不对了？”Loki好奇道，“你要谈，我跟你谈，你对我还有什么不满意的吗？哥哥？”他一口一个哥哥，叫得一次比一次慵懒，语气里满满勾引的成分。

“Loki，我爱你。”Thor说，他伸出手轻轻压住Loki的肩膀，能感受到手掌下Loki的温度。

“哦当然，你爱我，我也爱你，哥哥，你总是这么跟别人说的。”

Thor皱眉，这个Loki跟早些时候在制药的Loki不一样，好说话到可怕的地步，然而每一句都是带刺的，他的手移到Loki的下颔处，稍稍用力抬起Loki的头，看见的是Loki冰冷的双眸，没有一丝情感。

“你现在又要吻我了吗？”Loki问，“然后你会逃跑，随便跑到什么地方，或者是中庭你的小伙伴那里，或者是哪个女神的家里，或者是你那个中庭小女友的床上，哦她好像是叫Jane来着。”

“我跟Jane已经分——”

“嗯，你们分手了，不过旧情随时可以复燃，再说，想爬上你的床的人那么多——”

“Loki！”Thor气愤地打断Loki的话，他总能惹他生气，他的表白对Loki来说仿佛是一文不值的，不过，冷静点吧，Thor，想想Natasha的话，他的拇指悄悄抚上Loki的嘴唇，从这张嘴里出来的话，从前带了多少的蜜糖，现在就带了多锋利的刀，“我爱你，我渴望你，Loki。”

Loki的神情在一瞬间变得狰狞，“你爱我？Thor，你说你爱我？那么多人对你的爱还不能满足你的虚荣心吗？你到底要从我这里带走多少东西才能满意，我不爱你！你还不明白吗？”

真话混杂着假话，才是最完美的谎言。

Thor的心一下子变得柔软，他坐到床边沿，另一只手托着Loki的脸颊，“你说你不爱我，可是为什么，Loki，你在哭。”他说着，轻轻吻上Loki湿润的双眸，Natasha是正确的，嘴唇下的触感太好，Thor舍不得离开，但他想看Loki，他看见Loki犹豫惊喜的表情，他没再惧怕，他亲吻上Loki的嘴唇，一路吻到小巧的耳垂，他们脸颊侧边的头发交缠着，“我很迟钝，我不像Fandral那样懂得讨好别人，不过我爱你，Loki。”

Loki为什么明知在Fandral追求他的原因中，有一半是为了设计他还是纵容了Fandral？

大概是因为这一刻Thor的答案，他已经期待太久。

他将Thor拖上床，翻身压上去，他闻到了中庭的雨的气息，冰凉的，Thor的唇齿间有蓝莓干的酸甜味道。

“小骗子。”Loki稍微退开期间，Thor抵着Loki的嘴唇说，“你在算计我？”他难得聪明一次，Loki前后态度的反差过于明显，Natasha依然是正确的，Loki爱他。

“谁让你这么好计算呢，哥哥。”Loki用鼻尖蹭着Thor的脸颊，他想，Odin会杀了他，不过没关系，他已经得到他想要的了，再说，Frigg爱他，Thor也爱他。

——可是，可是，算计你的可不止我一个啊，哥哥。

Thor翻身将Loki压在身下，那条碍事的锁链还横在他们之间，Thor皱眉看了它一眼，选择再一次吻上Loki刻薄的嘴唇，舌头试探般舔舐着Loki的唇缝，得到许可后进入，舌尖被坏心眼地轻咬了一口，他的身体挤压着Loki的，火速升温。

“轻点。”Loki不满地用膝盖撞了Thor的腰侧。

Thor大笑着断开他们之间的吻，“所以我们这算是和好了？”他问，蓝色的眼睛跟Loki床头那瓶药水一样，那是治疗专业的。

“何止。”Loki的双手环上Thor的脖子，“我们简直不能再好了。”他说着，膝盖悄悄挪到Thor两腿间，重重顶上去，换来Thor急促的呼吸声，“现在你还要让我等吗？哥哥？”

Thor的目光一瞬间变得深沉，从里头透出的赤裸的欲望让Loki知道，Thor不会再让他等了，他所有漫长的等待将终止于这一天。


	7. Chapter 7

金宫左侧靠近大堂的第一个隔间，从望台看出去刚好能看见美丽的彩虹桥。

这里是Thor和他的小伙伴的秘密基地，Loki偶尔也会来这里，在他们正式决裂以前，过往，Thor总是努力让Loki融入他们，他理所当然认为他们应该这样相处，实际上，他比谁都明白，Loki不喜欢掺和进他们粗鲁的狩猎里，那些不得不出席的征战却又是Loki证明自己的方式。

“Loki……”Thor轻声叫唤着身上人的名字，这四个字母深深刻印在他的生命里，是他灵魂的一部分，白衬衣徐徐滑落所露出的肩头瘦削，他缓慢地向上顶弄，进入到温暖潮湿的内里，直至最敏感脆弱的部分被完全包裹。

Loki止不住颤抖，这场性爱过于漫长，他已经得到太多的快感，然而当Thor真正进入到他体内的时候，他才明白先前那些全都是不值一提的前戏，这有点难受，他必须承认，Thor的阴茎太大了，即便扩张有多充足，他还是感受到疼痛。

“轻、轻点……”Loki气息不稳地说，他发誓他没有在求饶，他的双手环绕住Thor的脖颈，头颅无助地后仰，企图转移下体撕裂般的痛感，然而，他又必须承认，这种感觉太美妙了，Thor充血的阴茎很好照顾到他体内每个敏感的地方，每一次摩擦都给他带来灭顶的快感，他没有被触碰过的阴茎已经吐出液体，和Thor的唾液以及润滑液一起将他们相连的部分搞得一塌糊涂。

他看见，那扇门没有被关紧，还留着一条缝隙，隐隐约约有阴影略过，速度快到Loki以为是错觉。

“我以为你已经习惯了。”Thor一手扶住Loki的腰，另一只手扶住Loki的侧颈，亲吻着Loki被濡湿的鬓角，然后细细啃咬Loki的下唇，只有在这种时候，这张嘴才不那么刻薄，他用力地往上顶了一下，换来Loki急促的喘息。

Loki的膝盖分跪在Thor大腿两侧，他将自己稍微提起，“你这玩意——”他挤压着Thor的阴茎，被Thor咬住喉结，随后缓缓坐下去，整个人挂在Thor身上，“太大了。”

“这算称赞？”Thor反问，开始双手托住Loki的屁股，大张大合地肏进去，随着他们的节奏，Loki的衬衣滑得更下了。

Thor必须承认，他喜欢这样的Loki，他喜欢穿着中庭衣衫的Loki，那太有禁欲的意味，让这样的Loki在他身下被打开——光是想想就能让他硬起来，他放在Loki腰上的手拉扯着白衬衣，露出更多属于Loki的皮肤，嘴唇亲吻上Loki的肩膀，在上面留下浅浅的牙印。

“啊嗯——”Loki抱住Thor的头，合着Thor的频率前后摇动身体，“你属狗吗？”他问，享受着Thor带给他的痛与快感。

基本上，Thor在性爱方面是个无可挑剔的人，他总是很有耐心做前戏，尽管自己憋得难受，也从不急于让没准备好的Loki接受他，痛完全是因为他傲人的尺寸，不过Thor偶尔会有不一样的地方，例如现在，让Loki穿着中庭的衣服，在他和他的小伙伴的秘密基地跟他做爱。

Loki发现，Thor原来是个占有欲太强的人，从前他不曾察觉过，他要开始可怜Fandral了。

“你门没关好，哥哥。”Loki在Thor耳边黏糊糊地说着，他被顶得上下抖动，阴茎进出带来不堪入耳的水声，在空旷的房间内尤为明显。

Thor将Loki放到沙发上，Loki已经完全适应了，他不再忍耐地用力肏进Loki的身体里，“你介意吗？我还想着下一次到花园里做，你知道的，就是你种了苹果树的那一片花园。”

“你这个暴露狂。”Loki难耐地别过头，Thor火热的阴茎摩擦着他敏感的肠道，他几乎以为他里面要肿了，他双腿用力夹紧Thor的腰，“嗯嗯，再快点，哥哥。”最后一个词的音节被他拉得很长，接着破碎在Thor激烈的索取中，Thor一手顺着Loki的大腿往上摸，俯下身亲吻Loki的嘴唇，像是要将他吞之入腹那般。

他们的衣物，从门外到沙发，散了一地，带着中庭的阳光的气息，他们才从中庭回来，Natasha多此一举地做了好几个篮子的三明治，让他们在复仇者联盟基地的草地上野餐。

Loki率先射出来，他紧紧攀住Thor的身体，还随着Thor的动作摇晃，不自觉收缩的肠道榨取着Thor，Thor低吼着将精液全部射入Loki的体内。

“只对你。”他回答道。

THE END


End file.
